Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150429201345/@comment-24796133-20150430195043
It's a kind of cosy scene here. We've all gathered in mine and Jacob's room, with Casper, Leo, Kat, Jacob, Zoe and Chucky in a heated poker game. Not helped least by the fact we've brought out the stash of liquor we have. He found it in the food hall on one of the first days and have been taking it ever since. Either the cooks haven't noticed, or simply don't care. I'm sitting on my bed, Cara beside me, Sophia nd Bertie on Jacob's bed, and Doug sitting in the chair, all of us with some kind of drink in our hands, although looking round I'm the only one with straight liquor. Cara is looking judgementally at the bottle as I take a swig. "What? It tastes good" I say to her, smiling. "Yeah but doesn't it burn?" She asks. "You bet. That's why I like it" I reply, drinking again, then offering her the bottle. She thinks for a second before quickly taking a gulp. She coughs as she hands it back, covering her mouth, her eyes watering. "Too much in one go I think" I say to her, chuckling. "How do you drink that stuff?" She asks between breaths. "With surprising ease, I've had practice" I say. "How much practice exactly?" She asks, for some reason interested. "Alcohol was pretty comforting back in the day when everything was normal. I wasn't exactly happy at home, parents were screwups basically, and alcoholics, I guess they'd be proud I'm following in their footsteps" I say sarcastically. "That's pretty depressing..." Cara says, no doubt not sure what to say. "Yeah, you could say that. My old man was only concerned for his private money stash, he was hardly in and when he was he acted like a freaking SS officer, he was more a drill sergeant than a father. I think my mum tried, but in the end she always did what dad told her, you wouldn't describe their relationship as caring. She ended up just staying silent and never talking to me. It just kept on like this for a year or so before all this started. When they found out, they basically tried to sell me out to the government straight away, they didn't even ask any questions, they just tried to get rid of me" I say. "Woah... that's why you ran then?" She says. "Yeah, but not before I had my first monster moment..." I say to her, looking down at the bottle and taking another swig, "Long story short it didn't end to well, I have more than being a mutant to answer for." I don't want to elaborate on this anymore, and I think she can tell as she doesn't ask anything else. "What about you, did you prefer the old ways?" "I don't know" she starts, "How I got caught was the worst experience of my life, losing my friends and then having all this crap thrown on top, so anything before that would seem good. I was just kinda normal I guess, went to school, hung out with friends, tried to think about getting my life together. Looks like that worked out really well..." "Could be worse" I say. "Yeah, a lot worse. Now is the happiest I've been in a few months, I'll savour it whilst I can" she says, and then smirks, "but I do remember pointing a gun at you, that was fun." "Hilarious" I sy with a smirk, drinking again. Geez, I've got through nearly half the bottle, how am I not feeling it yet? Can I not get drunk? Come to think of it, I've been drinking an awful lot recently without any real effect, other than it seems to shut Diablo up from shouting in my head. Maybe it's a side effect. "SHIT!!" Jacob shouts suddenly, throwing his cards to the table. Chucky is laughing away as he scoops up all the chips in the center of the playing area, and I'm pretty sure he's just wiped out Jacob. "That's some bullshit bro" Jacob says, getting up and collapsing into the chair next to Doug, who's chuckling away at him. I reach down and grab a beer bottle, tossing it to him, and he happily accepts it. "Should've tried harder" Zoe says mockingly from the floor, giving him a smug smile. He sticks his tongue out in response. "Make it the last hand, we don't want Spikey boy to throw a hissy fit!" Chucky says happily. Jacob glares at him. "I'll get you tomorrow" He says. "Sure sure" Chucky replies, going back to the game. They deal out the last hand, and after a lot of bluffs and all ins, Kat comes out as the winner, mostly from luck. Although she's not afraid to embrace the smugness. We sit round the pile of chips and cards, all drinking, when Zoe brings up a suggestion. "You guys ever played 'never have I ever'?" she asks with a grin. I know the game but clearly Leo hasn't got a clue. "What is that?" He asks quizically. "So basically, we all take turns to say something we haven't done, and if you haven't done it either you say the words, and if you have, you take a shot and elaborate!" "This should be fun..." Jacob says, putting his arm around Zoe. "I'm going first then" Chucky says, "Never have I ever done drugs!" I catch Jacob's eye and we both smile, as we both have to pick up our glasses and down the fire liquid. Damn it feels good. Again, I see Cara looking disapprovingly. I notice we're not the only ones either, Kat is drinking from her glass too. "Like I said, I did a lot to relax back in the day" I say to Cara so the others can hear. "Yeah, mine was just boredom, needed some entertainment" Jacob says grinning. "Same here, only the once though" Kat says. "You never told me that" Casper says. "Never needed too" she replies happily. "Alright, I'm up" Doug says, "how about..." He doesn't finish his sentence before the door is opened, and Cross appears. He takes one look at the scene but gives away no reaction, he looks solemn more than anything. "Cara, Diablo, I need both of you now. The rest of you, as you were" He says, leaving immediately. The two of us look at each other and reluctantly get up and follow. "Don't wait up for us" I say as we walk out, even though I doubt they'll carry on. This seems serious. We speed walk to catch up with Cross. "What's the emergency Director?" I ask. He waits until we're in the lift to tell us. "We've detained the mutant we believe responsible for the attacks on Mecca. I want you two to find out everything you can from her. By any means necessary." It takes me a moment to take in all of this, but Cara questions right away. "Wait, the mutant who took down the others at Mecca has been caught? I thought she had dealt with the squad that was sent out?" "We recieved an anonymous tip off, following it straight away led us to her. We believe she's high up in Pluto's ranks so she'll have sensitive information." He replies. "But why us? Surely Kat and Leo are better suited to this?" I ask. "Normally yes, but I do not trust them to remain level headed in asking the questions. With any luck she'll trust you, Cara, more because of your scar. And as fro you Will, you'll step in if she does not comply. She's responsible for the deaths of thousands." I think for a little. I'm worried anymore acts of aggression could let Diablo out, I don't know what he would do if he started to get a foothold in my mind. Push that to the side for the minute, focus on this. the lift pings open on the detention level. I remember this place for being my home for quite some time. "Far door. Your choice how to handle it" Cross says, and leaves us to walk slowly to the door.